Fallen
The magical humanoids that were discovered encased in gems deep within the earth across Ochellus. The discovery of Fallen was a fascination to humanity and before long they had discovered means of controlling them via their gemstones. A mere thirty year after their discovery, the Fallen were utilized as tools of war and prompted the great war that devastated the continent. Although generally human in appearance the Fallen possess magical powers previously unknown to the land. Origins and Methods of Control Little is known about the true origins of Fallen. Various Fallen have theories or beliefs on the matter, however. An earthquake in the Scratch revealed the first Fallen to a mining guild. The value of the gems prompted the miners to break open the gems and attempt to communicate with the alien creatures. It proved possible to communicate with the celestial sleepers. After more investigation, it was revealed that the Fallen's gem enabled control of the creatures. Although possession of a Fallen's gem is enough for control, different sizes and levels of refinement of the gem enable progressively greater priority of control. For instance, a larger piece of the Fallen gem means that an individual's orders will be obeyed at a higher priority than someone else with a smaller piece. Gems that are refined are a higher priority than unrefined gems and a Soulforged gem has the highest priority. The volcanic fires of Mount Arula are the only known way of creating Soulforged levels of refinement in Fallen gemstones. Contact with the gem also impacts this, with gems being touched having a higher priority than untouched gems. The typical method of control of Fallen within the Ringward is a soulforged ring for Peacekeepers and a larger soulforged gemstone affixed to the crown utilized by the Guild leader. This enables the Guild leader to have the final say on Fallen orders since their orders have the highest priority and they are therefore able to supersede orders from the rings. Orders issued to Fallen must be said in their presence and the Fallen must understand the order and be physically and mentally capable of carrying it out. They are therefore able to question orders they do not understand. This 'understanding' is based on perception and therefore subject within limits to the Fallen's interpretation. In general, a Fallen is not capable of forgetting an order. The Nature of Fallen Fallen magical powers are based around a particular aspect. This aspect is the central nature of the Fallen. These are generally conceptual or emotional in nature. Examples include: memory, purity, rage, reflection. The reason for these particular associations and areas of specialty are not definitively understood on Ochellus even by the Fallen themselves. Despite this, many humans and Fallen have come up with explanations to explain this phenomena. Fallen Offspring The nature of Fallen offspring is not fully understood. Many fear that the child of two Fallen would be a Fallen with an admixture of their power that lacks a gemstone, making it impossible to control. There has been no recorded instances of this occurring, however. Fallen having a child with a human is the cause of witches on Ochellus and these children are feared and typically have their tongues removed if discovered.